Dirty Peaches 4: Radioactive Destruction
by pmcgovols
Summary: Dirty Peaches has really screwed it up this time. She has released the radioactive animals throughout the city, and has no idea how to stop them. What will she do this time...


Dirty Peaches 4:Radioactive Destruction

By Mitchell Coward

Published By Coward Inc.

Once upon a time, before ice cream had been invented and the radio played rock music, there lived a girl named Dirty Peaches. Dirty was freaking out because radioactive animals were destroying the city. More rats kept coming out of the cellar, no madder how hard Dirty tried to stop them. Mr. Coops had to split his restaurant in half to keep the rats from going in the restaurant. He built a wall so that when they came out of the cellar, they would have to run out. The restaurant was now half a restaurant, half a condo, again. The door was locked all day, unless they needed to let someone in. The castle had been destroyed, so the royal family had to live there. The Princess was grounded, so she stayed locked up all day. The restaurant was once again the only building left in the city. "Out of all the ways I thought this place would be destroyed, I never thought it would be destroyed by glowing green rats," said Dirty. "I thought we would eventually be killed by another kingdom," said Mr. Coops. "But instead we're all getting eaten by big rats" "This is worse than when the Princess tried to destroy us all!" yelled a lady sitting at a table. "And it all happened in one day! We are the unluckiest kingdom ever!" "Yup," said everyone. "I'm going outside and kicking their butts!" shouted a man. When he walked outside he was chased away by at least a hundred big rats. "We will miss him," said Dirty. "We can't just let these rats eat our people!" yelled Ringo, who was making a big pancake. "We have to stop them eventually!" "I have an idea!" said a lady from the crowd. "Wait allow me to introduce myself. My name is Janet Loveday. I think you should go down to the core of the problem. If there is nothing to make all of the rats keep coming, the rats will quit coming, and the city will return to normal." "Good idea!" exclaimed Dirty. "But I need someone to come with me. I've never gone all the way to he end before." "I'll go!" exclaimed Ringo. "Me too!" yelled Janet. "What about you, Mr. Coops?" asked Dirty. "Fine," replied Mr. Coops. Right after he finished talking a large group of people ran to the door. "Let us in!" yelled one of the people. Mr. Coops ran for the door. He opened it right before the rats made to the group. Everyone made it in, except for the last person. "Help!" yelled the woman. Dirty ran after the rats, but they were to quick. She slowly walked back. When she walked in Mr. Coops quickly locked the door. "We have to save her!" yelled a young lady from the group. "She's my sister!" "I'll go look for her," said Dirty. "But I need someone to go with me. How about you Mr. Coops?" "No!" yelled Mr. Coops. "Now I would like to go back to reading my novel!" "I'll go with you," said Ringo. "I burnt the pancake anyway." You burnt the pancake!" yelled Mr. Coops. "What am I going to do now!" "Sorry," said Ringo. "Let's go!" yelled Dirty. "We don't have much time before they eat her as the appetizer!" They left the restaurant and went looking around the kingdom. "I can't believe we haven't been eaten or stomped on by the elephant yet!" exclaimed Ringo. Dirty had forgotten all about the elephant, and her weapons. It didn't take them long to find the woman because they could hear her screaming the whole time. "Hey rats!" yelled Dirty. "Leave her alone'!" They ran over, grabbed the girl, and started to run away. The rats were right behind them. When Dirty got to the restaurant she didn't have time to open the door, so she just jumped into the window. Since there was no longer a window to keep the rats out, they started to run in. Everyone grabbed a weapon that was in the restaurant, which was mostly brooms and pans. The only person who was really making an improvement in the battle was the little old lady. She was whacking them in the head with her broom, and was kicking more butt then anyone else in the room. After a few minutes of fighting, granny finally shoed the rats away. Dirty then picked up some boxes and put them in front of the broken part of the window. "I can never figure out how we get ourselves into this kind of thing," said Dirty. "Me either," replied Ringo. "We should probably go now," said Janet. "You're right," replied Dirty. "Come on Mr. Coops!" yelled Dirty. "Why did I join?" asked Mr. Coops. "You didn't have to," answered Dirty. The four went into the closed of section of the restaurant. A few rats ran out right before they walked in. "I never knew how dark it was in here," said Mr. Coops. They then heard a rumbling noise. "It's coming from the end of the cellar," said Dirty. "I'm scared!" yelled Mr. Coops. "Come on, dad," said Ringo. They started to travel into the cellar. "Why is your cellar so big?" asked Dirty. "I don't really know," answered Mr. Coops. The rumbling noise started to get louder as they went farther in. When they finally made it to the end of the cellar, they were amazed at what they saw. A giant radioactive rat stood in front of them. "It must be the mother rat," said Dirty. It started to walk to them. "Run!" yelled Dirty. The group of four ran away from the giant rat, that was following close behind. They ran out of the cellar and ran past the restaurant window. The mother rat smashed through the roof of the restaurant. When they ran by the window the people inside were amazed. "How did they get themselves into this?" asked a man. The group ran toward the castle. "I have an idea!" shouted Dirty. They came to a catapult that was in front of the ruins of the castle. "When the rat walks on to the catapult, fire it!" yelled Dirty. The rat was came up to the catapult very fast, and when it stepped on the catapult, Janet shot the rat far away. The rest of the radioactive animals, including the rats, dogs, spiders, and elephants followed it. "We did it!" exclaimed Mr. Coops. The group slowly walked back to the restaurant. They had a party with the people still there. "That was fun!" yelled Ringo. "You had fun?" asked Dirty. "Because I didn't . What kind of kingdom gets attacked by radioactive rats?" "Our kingdom," said Ringo. "Just our kingdom."


End file.
